No Te Vayas
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Que fue lo que paso?, que fue lo que nos separo?, porque ahora que se que te alejaras, recién caigo en cuenta de que dejaría todo con tal de que no te vayas. (YAOI)


**No Te Vayas**

 **Que fue lo que paso?, que fue lo que nos separo?, porque ahora que se que te alejaras, recién caigo en cuenta de que dejaría todo con tal de que no te vayas.**

He intentado casi todo para  
convencerte  
Mientras el mundo se  
derrumba todo aquí a mis pies  
Mientras aprendo de esta  
soledad que desconozco  
Me vuelvo a preguntar quizás  
si sobreviviré

Tras mis parpados, oculto lo que mis ojos azules tratan de demostrar. Dioses, Atena, que es lo que había pasado?, que era lo que nos había llevado a estar así?, que nos había separado?.

Mi cuerpo, mi mente y todo lo que soy tembló fuertemente ante tus palabras.

Pido permiso para regresar a Jamir - tu suave voz, retumbo en el templo principal. Estabas con rodilla en tierra y con respeto, pedias a nuestra diosa y tu maestro.

Que era lo que hacías?!- quise interrumpir, pero no lo hice-

Sabes que puedes hacer como te plazca, Mu - Atena te miro con curiosidad - que te motiva a dejarnos, creí que estabas cómodo en el santuario? - cuestiono y miro a todos lo demás, la orden dorada estaba presente y yo, veía con temor como pedias irte de mi lado -

No me siento cómodo, no ahora - exprésate y supe que lo decías por mí, después de todo estar juntos ya no era como antes. No podíamos estar cerca sin que te dañara. Porque siempre soy yo el que te dañaba y tú soportabas todo. Te cansaste, estás en tu derecho.

Me diste tu amor, tu compresión y todo lo que podías brindar. Y que fue lo que te retribuí?, indiferencia, molestia, hasta humillación.

Alguien te ha dañado? - Shion no reprimió su mirada acusadora sobre mí. El sabia más de lo que quería y estaba seguro que si no me había golpeado era por respeto a Atena y sí mismo -

No, pero es cansado vivir aquí. Por casi catorce años viví en Jamir, que me es extraño establecerme aquí, además de ello Kiki debe ser instruido en ese lugar - expresaste sin dudar y sin demostrar otras intensiones -

Puedes ir, entonces... - Shion, fue el que dio la sentencia de mi muerte, porque eso era para mí el que te marcharas. –

Porque sin ti me queda la  
conciencia helada y vacía  
Porque sin ti me he dado  
cuenta amor que no renaceré  
Porque he ido más allá del  
limite de la desolación  
Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi  
alma ya no tienen conexión  
Y te juro que...

***M***

Lo dejaría todo porque  
te quedaras  
Mi credo mi pasado mi religión  
Después de todo estás  
rompiendo nuestros lazos  
Y dejas en pedazos este  
corazón  
Mi piel también la dejaría, mi  
nombre, mi fuerza  
Hasta mí propia vida  
Y qué más da perder  
Si te llevas del todo mi fe  
Qué no dejaría

Que podría decir para detenerte?

No sé cómo actuar. Nunca supe que era ser un humano normal, solo tú con tu paciencia y amistad me enseñaron lo que era ser uno.

En qué momento me permití llegar a quererte mas allá que un amigo?!. En qué momento me permití dañarte?!

Quería ir hasta Aries e impedir que te marcharas, pero que excusa daría para que me perdonaras. Que diría mas allá de que me comporte como un idiota y si podrías perdonarme.

No quería que te marcharas!, no quería que todo acabara. No así, no así.

***M***

Duelen más tus cosas buenas  
cuando estás ausente  
Yo sé que es demasiado tarde  
para remediar  
No me queda bien valerme de  
diez mil excusas  
Cuando definitivamente sé que  
ahora te vas

Te dolía dejarme después de todo. Te vi llorar mientras veías a virgo, me amabas aun y esto te dañaba.

Mu, como puedes hacer esto...aun hay oportunidad, aun podemos solucionar todo.

No te vayas! - no lo dije, eso jamás salido de mis labios.

No quería perderte. Eras tan maravilloso, todo en ti era mágico, como si fueras un ser de otro mundo, porque de este era imposible.

Recordé una por una de las escenas de mi vida, en las que estabas tú. En la gran parte estabas tú. Tu sonrisa, tus lágrimas, tu mirada dulce y la de decisión...todo en ti es hermoso. Solo hasta ahora que se que te perderé, me doy el tiempo de apreciar todo ello.

No te vayas, si no lo haces dejaría todo. Todo lo que me pidieras. Mi orgullo, mi honor, mi armadura... Todo por tu amor, porque no me apartes de ti.

La soledad que jamás temí, ahora es como lo peor que puede existir, porque supe que era tu compañía.

Me duele saber que nada valore y que ahora es tarde para enmendar, pero si tú te vas...moriré día a día, porque sin ti nada tendría sentido. De que me serviría ser Caballero, de que me serviría el orgullo, la meditación, el honor... Si no te tendría más.

Eres la conexión de mi alma, mi mente y mi cuerpo. Tú eres todo para mí.

Crie que estarías siempre a mi lado?! - no tenía derecho alguno de reclamarte, pero eso hice -

Lo hubiese hecho - tus hermosos ojos se posan sobre mi - pero el Shaka que amo, se alejo y se fue perdiendo - desviaste la mirada y pude notarla vidriosa - tu lo dijiste, solo fue por la soledad... - te limpias con brusquedad las lagrimas que corren por tus mejillas - que solo me usaste, que nunca fue algo serio y que solo querías alguien con quien distraerte... - tu voz se corto, me das la espalda. Tu dignidad te decía que no deberías dejarme verte llorar -

Mu yo... - estúpido! Imbécil! - hasta mi conciencia estaba en mi contra -

No importa - me cortas, impidiendo que diga lo que siento -

No Mu yo...! - trato de expresar pero esa sonrisa triste e irónica me hace callar -

Todo lo que digas, no me importa. Qué?! Me dirás que me amas, que no quieres que me vaya! Ja! - esas palabras me hicieron sentir aun peor. Te había lastimado y de la peor manera - que encuentres lo que buscas Shaka. Que seas feliz - me deseaste y aunque lo dijiste con tristeza y dolor, se que fue sincero tu deseo. Me diste la espalda y te marchaste, tu alumno estaba ya esperándote.

Aunque te vuelva a repetir que  
estoy muriendo día a día  
Aunque también estés  
muriendo tú no me perdonarás  
Aunque sin ti haya llegado al  
limite de la desolación  
Y mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi  
alma ya no tienen conexión  
Sigo muriéndome.

Lo dejaría todo...

 *****M*****

 **La canción se llama lo dejaría todo de Chayanne**

 *****M*****

 **Ikki: ahora no quieres dar la cara - ¬.¬ - quien te manda a escribir algo triste, para luego ocultarte, eh?! – le señala acusadoramente –**

 **PV: estaba aburrida y molesta… -^.^!-**

 **Ikki: y claro te descuentas con ellos?! – le apunta con el dedo –**

 **PV: bueno, si sé que me pase… -** **-**

 **Ikki: chicas a ella! – da voz de persecución –**

 **PV: no! – sale huyendo -**


End file.
